


Target Sighted

by Elvanuris



Series: Rebels Without a Goal [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Rebels without a goal, Wordcount: 100-500, it’s not very descriptive bc I suck at it, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: From the point of view of one of Ners’ targetsBased on the prompt: “Please don’t! I have a kid!” “Why should I care if you’ve reproduced?”Rated T for Gore/Death/Blood at the end
Series: Rebels Without a Goal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718





	Target Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> Target Sighted was written by Elvanuris

_ Run _ . That was the only word in his mind at the moment. He had to get away from that  _ thing _ at all costs. Swerving out of the city and into the surrounding forest. The only sounds he could hear were his own breathless pants and the race of his heart. Why was he a target? He hadn’t done anything wrong?

Just as Jerryll thought he escaped far enough he paused to rest against a tree. Heavily panting as he hurried to catch his breath, not wanting to risk meeting his attacker once more. Covering his mouth in an attempt to force himself to be quiet, Jerryll listened carefully. Listening for anything that would indicate someone nearby. A footstep, a twig snapping, leaves crunching,  _ anything _ . When he heard none he opted to sit by the tree. Was it incredibly risky considering the situation? Absolutely, but Jerryll knew his legs couldn’t run one more step. At this point he might as well call out for the assassin’s attention.

Much to Jerryll’s dismay, Ners found him without anything to give him away. Slinking through the forest as undetected as a shadow during the night. Eyes widening as the targeted man scrambled away in a futile attempt at escape. Freezing at the disgustingly familiar  _ shing _ of a sword unsheathing.

“Any last words?” Ners questioned stalking closer to his prey, the blade of his sword pointed at Jerryll.

“Please don’t! I have a kid!” The man cried in a panic, pathetically using his arms as a shield. With an uncaring click of his tongue, Ners rolled his eyes. The assassin swiftly lunged forward driving his swords between his target’s arms and into his neck.

“Why should I care if you’ve reproduced?” Ners thought aloud, nauseatingly accustomed to death and gore.


End file.
